minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ore Collider
"Blasts ore at an obscene speed. Ore is multiplied five times if it is somehow recovered." ''(CURRENT DESCRIPTION) ''"The ore collider launches ore much, much farther than the ore cannon. Like really far." (OLD DESCRIPTION) Overview The Ore Collider is a Unique-tier item. It uses the same mechanic as the Ore Cannon and launches ore that touches the tip of the conveyor. On the first hit, it multiplies ore value by x5, ~13.33 times better than the Ore Cannon's 30%. In addition, the collider will multiply by x3 once after the initial upgrade (counts as an upgrade). However, this cannon is extremely powerful, much more so than the Ore Cannon. In fact, it sends anything that it touches flying through the map, making it hard to use in a setup. The Ore Collider can, in fact, be used to launch ore into cells, allowing mass production of cash (though not allowing upgraders). Simply place the Ore Collider in front of a cell of any kind, place walls around and hope some ores make it in. You can also use it by placing an Ore Steamer right in front of it for some ores or use walls and hydraulic conveyors that serve as roofs to catch all the ores. It depends on the type of ore for how far the ore flies. The larger the ore, the less it flings into the air, making the Osmium Excavator/Newtonium Excavator/'Ol Faithful the 3 most commonly used mines when looping an Ore Collider. (Ex. Iron flies much farther than Dragonglass Mine ores) Strategies * The best way to use the Ore Collider by far is to use Molten Forge with it. The Molten Forge makes the ores so dense that the ores velocity is comparable to that of an ore cannon, which is easily recoverable. * Using a centering conveyor, then an Ore Collider then an Ore Steamer with standard-sized ores will allow the player to easily catch the ores and get an upgrade from the collider. Trivia * If looped twice with all resetters then the ore will have been multiplied by 50,625x (225x with Tesla Resetter/Tesla Refuter.) * During November 2015, The Ore Cannon was broken, meaning the Ore Collider would too, be broken since it had used the same type of code as the Ore Cannon. During the time it was broken, very little people acknowledged the fact the Ore Collider was broken too since it didn't have much of practical use at that time. ** When Berezaa was wrapping up the Golden Clover Event, he fixed the Ore Cannon and Ore Collider, although some users complained it was still broken. ** Berezaa released an update on March 31st, 2017 claiming to completely fix it, and that was when he raised the first multiplier to 5x. * Putting a wall in the way of the Ore Collider sends anything that touches the tip flying up into the air. There's still a high chance of having what you've launched flying off the map, though. * Berezaa said on stream once that he made this as a joke, and it was not meant for any setups. ** This would make the Ore Collider the first joke item in Miner's Haven since the ores flew out of the map when an ore reached the cannon. * Berezaa said he was going to nerf it before the May update, and he didn't. ** Berezaa did, however, buff it by giving it an upgrade statistic in the March 31 patch. * The Ore Collider used to launch players or glitched boxes/items off the map. * You can also make fireworks with the Ore Collider, a Wall, a Radioactive Refiner, and a fire upgrader. * The Massive Diamond Drill is barely affected by the Ore Collider. Category:Upgrader Category:Unique Category:Small Category:Conveyor Category:Shop Items Category:0 Upgrade Counter